Good? Morning
by kojika
Summary: Fayt comes back late one night from training and is so exahusted he doesn't bother to find out which bed he's sleeping in. He wakes up and is in for a surprise...still can't write summaries! slight faytxAlbel


**Good? Morning**

_By Sanzaki Kojika_

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway (unfortunately) own Star Ocean 3 O.o Well, I mean besides actually having a copy of the game and 6 volumes of the manga…. But uhm yeah…So, I blame Statistics again XD I came to the realization the other day that I don't even know my teacher's name! Mr.B something or other. Boring and easy class…but yeah…Hinted Fayt x Albel

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

The night was heavy and dark, and the snow seemed to cling to the air. It must have been somewhere around midnight. The town of Airglyph was nestled deep in sleep.

Fayt entered his room, exhausted. He, Sophia, and Nel had spent a good part of the day training in Traum Mountains. Every muscle in his body ached, but he was satisfied. He was getting stronger.

He collapsed into a bed. He didn't really care if it wasn't him; he hadn't bothered to check. If worse came to worse, he might wake up to find Cliff by his side. He'd clear things up in the morning. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

Fayt snuggled deep into the blankets. He closed his eyes and was asleep instantly.

nnnnnnnnnnn

The warm sunlight kissed Fayt's cheek and brought him awake. He forced his eyes open and squinted against the glare of the sun. This definitely wasn't his bed; the angle from the window was all-wrong. It was on the complete opposite side of the room.

Fayt could feel something warm against him. It wasn't the body heat that surprised him though. His hand was pressed against the smooth, muscular skin of his bed partner's stomach- bare skin. Who slept with his stomach exposed…? Fayt was almost too afraid to look.

Fayt took a deep breath and glanced to his sleeping partner. Sure enough, his fears were realized. He was in bed with none other then Albel the Wicked.

His first reaction was to scurry out of the bed, but he knew that would surely awaken the sleeping warrior. He was surprised that he hadn't _already_ awakened Albel when he had climbed into the bed. He had to figure out how to get out of the bed before Albel awoke.

Albel grumbled slightly and sniggled up against Fayt. He could feel the heat in his face rising. Albel, the sadistic and wicker warrior, was snuggling! Fayt was more afraid then amused though. What would happen when Albel woke up?

Fayt heard a gasp and drew in his breath. He feigned sleep as he heard heavy footfalls move across the room. It was Cliff. The Klausian muttered at the sight.

'Cliff! Help me!' Fayt mouthed wordlessly. Cliff frowned. He wanted to, but how? Moving Fayt would be a hard task, especially with Albel snuggling against the boy. He tried not to laugh. It was definitely a funny sight! Fayt shot him a glare.

'What should I do?' Cliff mouthed back. He cocked an eyebrow slightly. Fayt shook his head slightly.

'I don't know! Just do something!'

Cliff stared at the two in the bed for a moment. Then he mouthed, 'I'll go get help.'

Fayt sighed as he watched Cliff leave. He had a funny feeling that the Klausian wouldn't be back anytime soon. He felt Albel stir against his chest.

"Mn…" Albel groaned as he opened his eyes. He glanced up groggily, and his blood-red eyes met ice blue ones. Fayt froze.

Albel sat up and yawned slightly. He shot a glare at Fayt before climbing out of bed. Fayt watched him as he reached for his sword…

"Wait, Albel!" Fayt called out. Albel spun around and glared at him.

"What is it, fool?" Albel narrowed his eyes.

"I…er…well…" Fayt started to stutter. Albel spat at the floor.

"Spit it out already!" Albel snapped. His hand started for his sword again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Fayt stopped abruptly when Albel's hand finally wrapped around the hilt of the sword. He gasped slightly. Albel wouldn't…would he…?

"Next time you get the wise idea to climb into my bed…" Albel slipped his sword into his belt, "don't steal my blanket!" He hissed and turned to leave.

Fayt glanced down at his feet. The blanket was tangled around his ankles. He had to struggle to get free. "Oh…" was all he could think to say.

"Bah! Fool…" Albel muttered as he left the room. Fayt watched the door as the warrior left the room. Then, he fell back onto the bed with a thud.

"Oh!" He grinned slightly. Albel had been blushing. Maybe that wasn't such a bad bed to wake up in after all…

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I know that was short…but everything I'm going to write for these for a while will be. That is, until I actually think of a plot I can use longer. But right now…I'm trying NOT to start another long fic cause I still need to finish that KKM one. Actually, the particularly funny thing about this story is that my computer ate it. I started typing it up a couple of days ago but my compy wasn't reading that I had saved it (it crashes a lot). SO, I got fed up and decided not to try typing it up for a while. Well, today I was in the boonies of my hardrive (like not even into my section of the compy yet) and I found this file sitting there O.o SO, I finished typing it and made sure it got saved to my desktop.


End file.
